


Never Had A Home Like You

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, hamlaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: When Alex meets Lafayette in a crowded bar, they hit it off immediately. So then why, when they start dating, does everything seem to go wrong?!Or,5 times Alex and Laf tried to get it on, and 1 time they succeeded.brilliantboffins <3





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantboffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/gifts).



“Holy shit. Hey, hey, Ham, look!” John elbowed Alex hard in the side, made him slosh his beer over the side of the glass and spill it down his front. 

“John! Fuck, I’m soaked!” Alex snapped, gave John a hard shove back, irritated. The bar was noisy and dimly lit, groups of people gathered to watch whatever game was on. John and Herc had dragged Alex out with them, and then Aaron had joined them too, appetizers spread across the table, and a pitcher of whatever beer John had ordered. Something light and inoffensive, went down easy, like water. 

Alex wasn’t paying attention to the game, none of them really were, more focussed on goofing off and ragging on each other. 

“No, seriously, Alex, _look_.” And John grabbed Alex by the face, and forcibly turned his head towards the bar. 

Hercules and Aaron looked too. 

“Holy… shit,” Alex said.

“Right!?” John said, awed. 

The newcomer at the bar was stunning, there was no other way to put it. Alex could feel his jaw hit the floor, didn’t even care. 

The stranger leaned against the bar, smiling like the bartender was telling him the juiciest secret, and damn if she didn’t look a little starstruck too. Well, who could blame her? He was tall, dark skinned with a closely trimmed beard, tight curls pulled back into a high poof at the back of his head. 

He was elegantly dressed in dark wash jeans and a plum sweater that looked ridiculously soft, and Alex found he couldn’t peel his eyes away. 

“What the fuck,” Alex breathed. “How is that even legal?” 

“It shouldn’t be,” Hercules grumbled. 

Aaron said nothing, but even he couldn’t help but look. 

“Go talk to him, Alex,” John said, nudged Alex with his elbow again. 

Alex shook his head, laughing. 

“No way.” 

“Oh come on. If any of us stands a chance with him, it’s you!” John wheedled.

Alex glanced over at the stranger again. Took in his strong jaw, his elegant hands, the way he tipped his head slightly when he listened to the bartender talk, every line of his body at ease. 

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, Hamilton,” Aaron drawled, and Alex stared at him, eyebrows raised. 

“He is too. You’re too scared to go talk to him. Afraid of a little rejection, Hamilton? I never knew you to be a chicken,” Hercules added, goading grin on his face. 

“Fuck off, I’m not scared,” Alex snapped. “For one thing, Laurens here spilled my beer all over me.” 

He certainly wasn’t looking his best, hair dishevelled, dressed in ratty jeans and an old college hoodie, worn at the cuffs, not to mention the wet stain down his front. 

“You can’t do it,” John sing songed.

“Fuck all of you,” Alex grumbled. Jumped down off his high top stool and headed for the bar before he could change his mind. Ignored the delighted whooping and hollering behind him, determined more out of spite at his friends than anything else at this point. He wove his way through the crowd, focussed on the ridiculously handsome stranger, and nothing else.

Three things happened simultaneously.

First, the stranger straightened up from the bar, turned towards Alex. 

Second, a waitress stepped out in front of Alex with a tray full of pitchers of beer.

Third, a drunken frat boy leaned wildly off his barstool, right into the waitress’ path. 

The waitress tried valiantly to recover, but the frat boy’s elbow knocked her tray askew, and the whole thing went flying. Crashed to the floor and sent beer and shattered glass everywhere, floor suddenly soaked and slippery. 

The frat boy grabbed wildly for the bar, managed to right himself. 

The waitress stepped neatly out of the mess, tray dangling by its lip from her fingertips, defeated, but unscathed.

Alex was not so lucky. 

He stepped right into the puddle of beer and glass, didn’t have the time to right himself, and slipped. Balance lost, he threw his arms out, feet sliding out from under him, tried wildly to recover and pitched head first-

-right into the gorgeous, stunning, too good to be true, now almost surely not going to want anything to do with Alex, stranger. 

Strong arms wrapped around Alex, caught him and steadied him. 

“Whoa! Are you alright!?” French accent, beautiful voice, and Alex’s face was in the stranger’s chest and he smelled as incredible as he looked, and here was Alex, beer soaked and disheveled, mashed into him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Alex tried to straighten, and the Frenchman helped him, hands on his shoulders. 

Hands that lingered on his shoulders. 

What?

Alex looked up, too close, and good god he wasn’t sure how it was possible, but this man was even more stunning from up close, all big smile, all liquid brown eyes. 

“It’s okay! It’s not your fault. Are you alright?” He asked again, gave Alex’s shoulders a gentle rub up and down. 

Alex grinned, and nodded. 

“I’m fine! I totally planned that, you know. Coming over just to say hello to you just seemed so… tame. I wanted to make an entrance, really leave a lasting impression on you. What’s your name?” Alex turned on the charm, might as well use the situation to his advantage, even if his feet were wet, his clothes were wet, and he had nearly bowled this handsome man right over. 

It worked. The Frenchman laughed, and he still didn’t take his hands off Alex’s shoulders, and Alex was laughing too, glad he’d caught him and they hadn’t both gone flying over backwards onto the floor. 

“Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance. My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But, you may call me Lafayette. As my friends do,” The Frenchman rattled off his name, left Alex blinking at him incredulously, then grinned and winked. “And, who are you?”

“Alex. Alexander Hamilton,” Alex replied, little flustered, little thrown off guard. How was this- this- Lafayette… so stunning, so perfect?

“Alexander. A pleasure.” And, of all things, Lafayette took Alex’s hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed his knuckles. 

Alex flushed, and smiled, and couldn’t believe how much Lafayette was getting under his skin, shaking his usually unflappable charm. 

“May I buy you a drink?” Lafayette asked as he let go of Alex’s hand, too slow, fingers sliding out from under Alex’s on a soft touch that burned into Alex’s skin. 

“What? No, I should be buying you a drink, for crashing into you like that!” Alex protested. 

Lafayette shook his head, pulled out a barstool for Alex, and then sat next to him. 

“No, I insist. It is the least I can do, since you fell for me so quickly,” he said, corner of his mouth lifting in a cheeky grin. 

Alex laughed, feeling a little shell shocked, and gave in.

“Well when you put it like that, alright. I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Alex wasn’t picky about his beer, whatever was cheap and available was what suited his tastes, and a surefire way not to be rude was to just have whatever Lafayette was having. 

“Excellent,” Lafayette touched his fingers to Alex’s wrist, and that touch burned into his skin too, and Alex resisted the urge to rub the fingers of his other hand over that spot as if that could seal it into his memory. 

Alex watched Lafayette lean across the bar, watched the way the bartender nearly tripped over her own feet to serve him, big smile on her face, tossed her hair over her shoulder. 

Alex shot her a glare that did not go unreturned. 

“Bonjour, Mademoiselle. My friend and I will have a pint each of the Red Fox IPA, please,” he requested, and Alex fought the urge to roll his eyes at the beer, something pretentious and expensive that Laurens would have swooned over. 

The waitress nodded, batted her eyelashes. Served up two beers in what had to be record time. 

Alex’s eyes practically fell out of his head when Lafayette slid some bills across the bar top, and told her to keep the change without even a thought. 

Had to bite his lip against commenting on it. 

But then Lafayette was sliding Alex’s beer over to him, and their fingers brushed when Alex accepted the glass with a thank you, and Lafayette was smiling at him like nothing in the world existed except for Alex, and okay, maybe Alex could forgive snooty beer choices and irresponsible tipping. 

Could forgive just about anything when the person in question looked at him like that, hell, _looked_ like that. Fuck. 

Alex sipped his beer - had to admit that it wasn’t bad, but wasn’t ever going to tell Laurens so - and relaxed into conversation with Lafayette. 

“So, are you here on vacation, or for work, or?” he asked, studying Lafayette’s handsome face. 

“Oh, I haven’t decided yet. I mean, I moved here, a couple of weeks ago, but I haven’t decided what I want to do just yet. I’m getting to know the city, still.” Lafayette said airly. 

Alex raised his eyebrows. 

“What made you choose New York?” He took another sip of his beer, and couldn’t help but smile as Lafayette launched into an enthusiastic description of all the things he loved about America in general, and NYC in particular. 

By the time John stumbled over and slung and arm around Alex’s shoulders, the bar had emptied out considerably, the game was over, and Alex had drank three beers and completely lost track of time, caught up in conversation with Lafayette. 

“C’monnnnnnnnnnnnn Ham, let’s go home!” John slurred, pawing at Alex. He threw a hand out in Lafayette’s direction, slumped against Alex, all grinning and happy and intoxicated. “I’m John, John Laurens, and you are _really fucking fine._ ” 

Alex laughed, and grinned apologetically at Lafayette, who shook John’s hand as if he was greeted this way every day. 

“Pleasure to meet you, John Laurens. My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But, you may call me Lafayette.” Lafayette said smoothly. 

John blinked, and snorted an undignified laugh. 

“Yeah, okay. As if. Alex, Alex, Herc and Aaron are waiting, c’mon or we’re leaving your ass here,” John pushed himself off of Alex, grinning like mad, and stumbled away. 

Alex loved seeing him like this, loved the happy energy John had uncovered when he’d decided he didn’t care one iota what anyone back home thought of him, and started just living his life. 

He turned back to Lafayette ruefully. 

“I should go, but it was really great to meet you,” Alex started as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Yes, please, don’t let me keep you from your friends, but please, Alexander, might I have your phone number?” Lafayette cut in. 

Alex grinned, and nodded. Handed his phone to Lafayette, and held out a hand for Lafayette’s phone in return. Keyed his name and number into Lafayette’s contacts, and reluctantly followed his friends out.

~*~*~

An hour later, lying on his back in bed, Alex couldn’t get Lafayette out of his head. Couldn’t remember feeling this way about anyone in ages, not since Eliza, and the end of that had been his own fault. Not since before that, John, until they’d both realized that John had so much exploring he wanted to do, so much messy no-strings attached living to do. 

But now… 

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of Lafayette, and he hoped fervently that he would see him again, and soon. 

His phone rang, startling him. 

“Hello?” Alex fumbled the phone to his ear in the dark, frowning. 

“Alexander? Ah, it is you. I had to make sure you did not give me a fake number, and that you made it home safely, with your friends. Are you home safely?” Lafayette’s voice filled Alex’s ear and made his heart skip a beat. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m home, in bed. Thanks Lafayette,” Alex replied, a little off kilter. 

“In bed?” Lafayette’s voice took on a suggestive lilt, and Alex had to bite back a groan of want. “Well, I shall let you sleep. Sweet dreams, Alexander.”

He hung up before Alex could answer, left Alex alone in the dark with the lingering sound of Lafayette’s voice caressing his name like it was something he already knew intimately.


	2. The Bedroom

The next thing Alex knew, he was swept up in a whirlwind of Lafayette. 

For their first date, they simply met up for coffee in a local coffee shop called Bean There, Done That. Sat across from each other in plush, comfy armchairs, and talked for hours. Lafayette drank an iced, blended monstrosity with loads of whipped cream, and looked positively, to-fucking-die-for, perfect when his cheeks hollowed around the blue straw. 

Alex drank a mocha, more coffee than hot chocolate, and was sure he didn’t look half as alluring as he sipped from the lip of the mug.

They shared a pastry, something flaky and stuffed with thick cream and strawberries, piled high with whipped cream and dusted with powdered sugar. 

Alex tried not to stare at Lafayette’s tongue when he stroked it across his upper lip, swiping away all traces of whipped cream.

His mind was still recovering when Lafayette scooped up the last bite on his spoon, and leaned in to feed it to Alex.

Blushing a little, the gesture making him feel distinctly odd, Alex opened his mouth and let Lafayette pop the mouthful of flaky pastry and sweet cream in. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the way Lafayette was looking at him, loaded eye contact that made Alex want to crawl over the table and into his lap right there in the coffee shop.

After, the sun setting in the streets, early spring warmth in the air, Lafayette pulled Alex in close and kissed him, slow and deep, right there in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Alex melted into Lafayette, parted his lips for Lafayette’s tongue, tasted coffee and sugar, and slid arm arm around his shoulders. Stretched up on his tip toes into the kiss, Lafayette’s strong hand spanning his back through the thin fabric of his long sleeved shirt. 

Lafayette made a soft sound of pleasure, tipped Alex back a bit, deepened the kiss, and god, Alex would have let him fuck him right there on the sidewalk, felt flush with the heat of a brand new kiss, Lafayette’s body solid and warm against him. 

Lafayette’s other hand wound into his hair, steadied Alex’s head as their tongues tangled deliciously, and Alex moaned, slid his hand to Lafayette’s hip and teased his fingertips under the hem of Lafayette’s sweater, wanted to touch, taste, feel, lose himself in Lafayette-

Yelped and jerked his head back as Lafayette stumbled suddenly forward, and accidentally bit into Alex’s lip.

The taste of blood bloomed in his mouth, and Alex was only held upright because Lafayette managed to keep his balance as someone knocked into him in their hurry to get where they were going. 

“Watch where you’re walking, asshole!” Alex twisted in Lafayette’s arms, the taste of blood on his tongue a rude awakening, and gave the strangers retreating back the finger.

“Alexander! I’m so sorry, are you alright?!” Lafayette was still holding him tight, strong hands on Alex’s back.

“I’m fine, fuck, ow, Jesus Christ what a dick,” Alex huffed wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. 

It came away smeared with blood.

“Ohhhh, oh no you are not alright, Alexander, I am so sorry!” Lafayette tried to cup Alex’s chin, and Alex twisted away, hands over his mouth. 

“Can you get some napkins?” He didn’t mean to snap, he really didn’t. But his lip was throbbing and he was bleeding everywhere, and fuck, that kiss had been _good_ before it had been so rudely interrupted!

Lafayette must have listened, because then he was back, batting Alex’s hands away and stuffing an enormous wad of napkins into Alex’s face, into his mouth, babbling in worried French. 

Alex grabbed the napkins from Lafayette, stepped back so he could get them out of his mouth, Christ, and tried to mop up the blood. 

“Alexander, oh mon dieu, I am so sorry. Let me help you,” Lafayette hovered around him, wringing his hands, looking so distressed Alex thought he might have a heart attack, so he walked over to the nearest bench and sat on it, let Lafayette take the napkins back from him and dab carefully at his chin and mouth. “I didn’t mean it, I swear I didn’t mean it,” Lafayette fretted as he mopped up Alex’s face. 

“It’s alright, it’s okay, I’m okay,” Alex tried to reassure Lafayette, the pain beginning to subside now that the initial shock was wearing off. 

“You’re not, and it’s all my fault! Let me get you home!” Lafayette jumped back up, hailed a cab before Alex could argue, and opened the door for him. 

Alex had no choice but to slide into the back seat. 

Was surprised when Lafayette slid in beside him. 

“Where to?” He asked. 

Alex rattled off the address to the driver. 

“You don’t have to come, Laf,” Alex mumbled, fumbling for his seatbelt with one hand, the other still pressing the wadded up napkins to his face. 

“Don’t be silly, mon chou, yes I do. I have injured you and I need to make sure you’re alright!” Lafayette batted Alex’s hand away, buckled his seatbelt for him as if he was a child. That done, he took Alex’s hand and squeezed it firmly. “This is not usually how I end first dates, I promise.” he said ruefully.

Alex laughed, shook his head. 

“It’s fine, I swear.” 

Since having a wad of napkins pressed to his lip wasn’t exactly conducive to conversation, the ride back to the apartment Alex shared with Herc, Aaron, and John was silent. Alex led Lafayette up the stairs - the elevator was broken for the fourth time in the last two months - and let them in, praying no one else was home-

“What the fuck happened to your face, Hamilton?” John crowed from the couch, laughter in his voice. He was sprawled out on his back, remote in his hand, dressed in baggy sweatpants and no shirt. 

“Lafayette kissed me,” Alex replied, toeing his shoes off. 

Behind him, Lafayette did the same, visibly wincing at John’s question. 

“Must have been some kiss,” John laughed. 

Alex responded by giving him the finger, and grabbing Lafayette’s wrist. Dragged Lafayette down the hall and into the bathroom, and tossed the bloody napkins in the garbage bin. 

“How is it? Let me see, where is your first aid?” Lafayette was all over him again instantly, hands on his shoulders, touching his face, his chin, leaning in close. 

“Stop fussing! It’s fine! Under the sink,” Alex pushed himself up to sit on the counter, swung his legs out of the way so that Lafayette could crouch between them and open the cabinets to retrieve the small caddy of poorly organized first aid supplies. 

Sat still and quiet while Lafayette cleaned his chin and mouth off properly with a wet, warm washcloth, his touch gentle and careful. Hissed through his teeth when Lafayette dabbed the wound with rubbing alcohol, sharp sting contrasting the dull throbbing. 

“There. It has stopped bleeding, I think, no don’t poke at it with your tongue Alexander, how does it feel?” Lafayette rinsed out the cloth and left it to dry, and tossed the used gauze in the garbage. 

“Better,” Alex said, less because it actually felt better, and more because he wanted Lafayette to stop hovering. 

“Good,” Lafayette leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to Alex’s forehead, another gesture that made him feel distinctly odd, and helped him down from the counter. 

Made sure Alex was settled on the couch with ice to his lip before he let himself out, refused to let Alex get up off the couch to even so much as walk him to the door. 

Texted him several times through the evening to make sure he was still okay. 

~*~

The second date was far less eventful, dinner at a restaurant that Alex had tried to protest was far, far too expensive, but Lafayette wouldn’t hear of it, and in the end Alex had to relent, followed by a meandering walk through Central Park, fingers entwined. 

Stopped on the bridge over the lake, and Lafayette pulled him close, leaned in to kiss him. 

Alex grinned against his lips, hands sliding up his back. 

“Don’t bite me again,” he whispered. 

“I said I was sorry,” Lafayette whined back, and kissed Alex, slow and sweet, until Alex was melting in his arms, could have stayed like that for hours.

Jumped back in surprise when a sudden rush of cold liquid splashed over his feet, and the peace was shattered by the sound of a child wailing. 

“Oh! Little one, are you alright?!” Lafayette was beside the fallen child in a heartbeat, offering a hand to help her up, and Alex felt bad for feeling annoyed, but his feet were soaked with the remains of her slushie, and she’d interrupted his kiss…

Couldn’t help but soften a little at the sight of Lafayette helping her up, carefully brushing dirt from her palms and offering to buy her a new slushie, then gently handing her back off to her frazzled mother.

Walked out of the park hand in hand, even his sticky, wet feet unable to completely ruin Alex’s happiness. 

~*~

The third date, Alex took Lafayette to his favourite pizza joint, a low key restaurant with cheap, good pizza, nothing nearly as fancy as the places Lafayette had taken him, but Lafayette lapped it all up and looked as happy as ever, and Alex relaxed as the night progressed, his worry that his wallet just couldn’t measure up to Lafayette’s fading in the face of Lafayette’s easy enthusiasm for everything. 

After dinner, they headed back to Alex’s apartment, thoughtfully vacated by his roommates for the night. Turned the TV on and flopped onto the couch. 

Lafayette slid his arm around Alex, pulled him close, and Alex relaxed into him, loved the solid feel of Lafayette’s well muscled body against his small, soft one, and sighed happily as he let his head rest on Lafayette’s shoulder. 

Lasted like that for only a few minutes before he tilted his chin up, seeking a kiss. 

Lafayette raised his eyebrows, peered at Alex from the corner of his eye.

“Yes?” he asked, small grin on his face. 

Alex pouted. 

“What do you need, mon chou?” 

“A kiss,” Alex whined. 

“Ohhhh. A kiss. Of course. But I am watching this show,” Lafayette gestured at the TV, eyes very much _not_ on the show, teasing glint in his eye. 

Alex huffed, didn’t respond well to teasing, and simply sat up and swung a leg over Lafayette’s legs, settling in his lap. 

“Hello, Alexander,” Lafayette said, calm and unruffled, his hands going to Alex’s hips lightly. 

Instead of answering, Alex kissed Lafayette, long and deep, his tongue stroking into Lafayette’s mouth on a huff of want. 

Lafayette made a soft sound of pleasure, and slid his hands up Alex’s back. 

This time, they were alone. 

There was no one around to knock into Lafayette and make him bite Alex’s lip. There were no children to trip and fall and spill slushies on Alex’s feet. Just the two of them, safely seated on the couch. 

Alex’s cock twitched in his jeans at the possibility of finally, finally getting more than just a kiss. He deepened the kiss, groaned in delight as Lafayette’s hands slipped under his T-shirt and stroked his sides, touches light and a little bit teasing. 

Alex shifted, let his legs spread a little so he could settle properly in Lafayette’s lap, hardening cock flush against Lafayette’s stomach. 

“What’s this?” Lafayette murmured against Alex’s lips, moved one hand to rub Alex’s cock through his jeans. 

Alex moaned, rocked his hips into the contact, mouth dropping open. 

Lafayette took advantage, licked deep into Alex’s mouth, and Alex dug his fingers into Lafayette’s shoulders. He could have lost himself in this forever, just Lafayette’s hands on his, Lafayette’s tongue in his mouth, his free hand stroking up Alex’s back beneath his T-shirt. 

“Take me to bed Laf, please,” Alex panted. 

In lieu of an answer, Lafayette slid his hand underneath Alex, supporting him, and stood up, still kissing him deep. 

Alex wrapped his legs around Lafayette’s waist, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, felt a little lightheaded at being lifted up so damn _easily_. 

Lafayette broke the kiss to walk down the hall, and Alex nosed at his jaw, sank his teeth into Lafayette’s soft neck and teased his tongue over the skin he caught, teasing a soft moan out of Lafayette. 

“Which room, baby?” Lafayette asked. 

“Last one, left side,” Alex panted. Trailed a line of light kisses from Lafayette’s collarbone to his jaw. 

Lafayette carried Alex all the way into his room, gently kicked the door shut behind them, and lay Alex down on his back ever so gently, made Alex’s heart skip a beat, made Alex’s breath stop in his lungs, the combination of being handled so gently and yet so strongly doing _something_ to him… fuck. 

Lafayette stepped back, regarded Alex with something unreadable in his expression. 

“Shirt off, mon chou,” he said softly, and stripped his own off before climbing onto the bed, kneeling between Alex’s legs. 

Alex wriggled out of his shirt, dropped it over the side of his bed, the bed squeaking as he moved. 

“That’s better,” Lafayette murmured. Lowered himself to kiss Alex again, bare chest to bare chest, and Alex brought his hands to Lafayette’s back, stroked his smooth skin, lost himself all over again in Lafayette’s kiss. 

Lafayette shifted, stroked his hand up Alex’s stomach and chest, let it rest at the base of Alex’s throat, fingers loose. 

Alex’s breath caught in his throat at the light touch, the heavy weight of threat behind it. 

After a moment, Lafayette slid his hand the rest of the way up Alex’s neck, cupped his face and kiss him deeper as he rolled his hips, cocks rubbing together through their jeans. 

“You are so beautiful, mon chou,” he murmured, kissed Alex deep again. 

Alex felt his heart skip another beat, dug his fingers into Lafayette’s shoulders as he arched his hips up into that sweet friction. 

Stayed like that for what felt like forever, just exploring each other’s bodies with hands and lips and tongues, hips grinding almost lazily together, until Alex was undone, felt all panting and desperate, needed more, needed it now. 

Lafayette pulled back, braced on elbows and forearms, looked down at Alex. 

“Can I fuck you, Alexander?” He asked. 

Alex nodded, hands already flying to his jeans to unzip his fly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I want your cock in my ass so bad,” he panted, tried to push his jeans down his hips even before Lafayette shifted out of the way. 

Lafayette kicked off his jeans and underwear, brought his hand to Alex’s cock and stroked it loosely as Alex wriggled the rest of the way out of his jeans, soft groan leaving his throat at the way Lafayette’s hand felt on his cock, long fingers curled loosely around. 

“On your knees, hands on the headboard, okay?” Lafayette phrased it as a question but it sounded more like an order, and the ‘green’ that Alex breathed out as he rose to his knees and turned around to obey was automatic. 

Lafayette made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. Stroked his hand down Alex’s back. 

“You know your colours, I see. Good boy. Where is your lube?” Lafayette placed a kiss on the small of Alex’s back as he spoke, hand reaching around to stroke his cock again, same lazy, loose touches, had Alex rocking his hips ineffectively into his loose hand, mouth open, fingers wrapped around the bars of his headboard. 

“In the- fuck, Laf- bedside table,” Alex’s head fell loose on his neck as Lafayette tightened his hand for a moment, stroked Alex in earnest for a few seconds, blissful friction sending heat through Alex’s entire body. 

Then he was gone, pulling the drawer open and fishing out the bottle of lube and a condom, sliding the drawer closed again. 

He settled back between Alex’s legs, and Alex heard the soft snap of the lube bottle opening, and then Lafayette was stroking two fingers right from his balls to the top of his crack, and Alex let out a loud moan, back arched, ass pushing back into the touch. He spread his legs a little more, already unsure he could hold this position if Lafayette really got to fingering him properly… fuck. 

Lafayette kissed his ass cheek, stroked his fingers back down and swirled one around Alex’s hole. 

“I can’t wait to feel my cock inside your tight hole,” Lafayette murmured. Made Alex clench on nothing, press back against that finger stroking him soft, so soft, all slick and circling touch designed to tease, to drive him crazy. 

Alex shifted, lifted one hand off the headboard, desperately wanted a hand on his cock. 

“None of that,” Lafayette said sharply, and he pressed the tip of his finger inside Alex, pumped it in and out slowly. Drew another loud moan from Alex. 

Alex put his hand back, held on tight to the head board with both hands, let his head hang loose, and just melted into the feeling of Lafayette’s finger pressing deeper inside him, pumping in and out, changing the angle with every couple of pumps, until-

“Oh fuck, yeah, that!” Alex groaned as Lafayette’s finger found his prostate and stroked over it. 

“You like that?” Lafayette murmured, did it again and pressed in, rubbed. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck,” Alex panted, canting his hips back. 

Lafayette kissed Alex’s lower back, slid a second finger in alongside the first, and fucked Alex with them, pumping in and out as he trailed kisses up Alex’s spine, scraped his teeth over the back of Alex’s neck. 

Alex’s mouth fell open on a moan, Lafayette’s fingers stroking over his prostate with every thrust, spreading apart inside him to stretch him open. 

“You ready for my cock, Alexander?” Lafayette asked, mouth on the back of Alex’s neck. 

“Fuck yes,” Alex replied, cock jerking at the suggestion. 

Whined when Lafayette’s fingers retreated carefully, left him empty and aching and wanting. 

Heard the condom wrapper open, and a moment later, the blunt head of Lafayette’s cock nudging up against his hole. 

Lafayette reached up, covered Alex’s left hand with his own, moaned as he sank slowly into Alex, inch by inch. 

“Oh Alex…” he breathed, and Alex clenched around him, moaned in response. The slow stretch of Lafayette’s cock filling him was incredible. 

Lafayette reached up with his free hand, covered Alex’s other hand on the headboard as he started to rock his hips, slow at first, both of them adjusting to the way the other felt. 

Alex’s breath left his throat in a huff as Lafayette started to fuck him in earnest, hips driving into Alex, the bed squeaking loudly with every thrust of Lafayette’s hips, whole thing shaking. 

“Go on baby, touch your cock,” Lafayette moved his hands off Alex’s, gripped the headboard on either side of Alex’s hands and fucked him harder, nailing his prostate with every thrust. 

Alex shifted, lifted his hand off the headboard, grip awkward for a moment, just as Lafayette delivered a particularly powerful thrust of his hips-

With no warning, the mattress dropped out from underneath them. 

Alex pitched forwards, Lafayette on top of him, and his forehead smashed into the bed frame, landed face first against the wall, searing pain in his forehead, blood gushing down his face in a sudden rush. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Alex are you okay!” Lafayette pulled out immediately, scrambled to held Alex sit up, and went white at the side of the blood pouring down Alex’s face. 

Alex clutched at his forehead, blind with pain, couldn’t even answer Lafayette, just slumped against him, blood pouring from his forehead. 

“Let me look, Alex let me see!” Lafayette tugged at Alex’s hands, and Alex shook his head, stars in his vision, tried to breathe deep through his nose to quell the sick feeling of pain. 

“Shit, shit, I’m so sorry Alexander, oh my god. Let me- I’ll get a, um, here!” Lafayette snatched up his shirt, offered it to Alex. 

Alex opened one eye, huffed a tight laugh. 

“Keep your shirt, god Laf. Get a towel,” he said, voice strained. 

“Right, right. Okay.” Lafayette scrambled up and out of the remains of the bed frame, sprinted from the room while Alex sat in the wreckage, had to close his eyes again so he didn’t get blood in them, his forehead absolutely throbbing. 

Lafayette returned a moment later, tried to pull Alex’s hands away again, but Alex shook his head, snatched the towel from Lafayette and pressed it against his forehead. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck this hurts.”

“Oh mon chou I am so sorry, I keep hurting you,” Lafayette said, agonized. He put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, stroked his thumb over his skin. “May I look?” 

Reluctantly, Alex pulled the towel away, immediately felt the warm rush of blood down his forehead. 

“Alex… mon chou… I think you need stitches…” Lafayette said hesitantly. 

Alex shook his head again, couldn’t afford the hospital bills. 

“No. Just.. fuck. Just glue it back together or some shit, fuck, Laf, I don’t care,” he panted, pain shorting out his ability to really think. 

“ _Glue it _!?” Lafayette practically shrieked. “Alexander Hamilton I am not _glueing_ your forehead back together! We are going to the hospital!” __

__“No, Laf, fuck. I can’t- I can’t afford it,” Alex groaned, just wanted to lie down and curl up in a ball._ _

__“It’s no problem, I broke you, I will pay to fix you properly, come on,” Lafayette helped Alex up, guided him out of the wreckage of a bed frame, hands on his shoulders._ _

__“No, no, Laf I can’t let you do that, it’s too much,” Alex leaned into Lafayette heavily, both hands still clutching the towel to his face. Felt a little light headed at the pain._ _

__“Nonsense. Come on now.” Lafayette reached down, picked up Alex’s jeans. “Left leg.” Tapped Alex’s left thigh._ _

__Pain shorting out his senses, Alex did as he was told, let Lafayette help him into his jeans and do them up. Let him help him into a zip up hoodie, one arm at a time, and zip it up too._ _

__“Sit,” Lafayette pushed Alex gently down to the floor, and Alex went willingly, head spinning, shaking a little._ _

__A moment later, Lafayette was helping him back up, steady arm wrapping around his waist._ _

__“Alright. Let’s go.” Lafayette guided Alex out of the bedroom and down the hall, helped him into his shoes and down the elevator, Alex’s feeble protests falling on deaf ears the entire time._ _

__~*~_ _

__Later, stitched up and full of painkillers, Alex stepped back into the apartment, Lafayette still hovering at his side, protective arm around his waist._ _

__John took one look at them and his eyebrows shot up._ _

__“...Lafayette kiss your forehead now?” He asked, wide eyed._ _

__Beside Alex, Lafayette wilted._ _

__“Fuck off Laurens. My bed finally broke,” Alex snapped, gave John the finger._ _

__“Oh shit,” John couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Where’re you gonna sleep?”_ _

__“Make yourself useful for a change and help Laf move the mattress and I’ll sleep on it on the floor,” Alex didn’t pause to see if John would get up to help, just headed down the hall, suddenly exhausted._ _

__Lafayette followed him, looking despondent._ _

__After a moment, John came too. Gave a low whistle at the sight of the bed frame._ _

__“Impressive. Alex sit down, we’ll move this… looks like those damn screws finally gave out.”_ _

__Together, John and Lafayette rescued the mattress from the frame and put it down in the middle of the floor. Eyed the bed frame for a moment, and decided that was a project for another day._ _

__“Alright, well. Lafayette, maybe don’t kiss any other parts of my friend, k? I’m going out, Alex, but text me if you need anything and I’ll come back,” John said, and then he was gone._ _

__Music started up across the hall a moment later, John’s off key voice just audible over the song, something upbeat and fun._ _

__Alex moved to sit on the mattress, looked up at Lafayette._ _

__“Stay?” He asked, felt suddenly, oddly vulnerable._ _

__“Of course!” Lafayette dropped down to the mattress in an instant, pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips._ _

__~*~_ _

__An hour later, Alex lay awake with his back to Lafayette’s chest, Lafayette’s strong arms around him, soft breath on the back of his neck, and swallowed hard against the inevitable feeling of how hard and fast he was falling for Lafayette._ _

__Shifted a little, melted back into the warm body behind him._ _

__“I’m so sorry, Alex,” Lafayette whispered into the darkness._ _

__“Shut up, it’s not your fault,” Alex replied, gave Lafayette’s hand a squeeze. Closed his eyes and sighed, heart skipping a beat when Lafayette threaded his fingers through Alex’s._ _


	3. The Penthouse

Three days after Alex’s bed frame kicked the bucket, Alex came home to John grinning a shit eating grin, seated cross legged on the couch. 

“...what?” Alex asked, frowning in suspicion at the way John was staring at him, that grin on his face like he knew something Alex didn’t know and wouldn’t like.

“Oh, nothing,” John looked away, turned the TV on. Yawned. 

“John…” Alex folded his arms across his chest, stared at his friend, but John could be infuriatingly stubborn, especially when he was withholding information, so after a long moment in which Alex stared pointedly, and John whistled softly and ignored him, Alex huffed and headed down the hall to his room. 

Stopped dead in the doorway and blinked. 

The mattress and the mangled bed frame - which Alex hadn’t yet gotten around to attempting to fix - were gone without a trace.

Instead, there was a new bed, larger and higher off the floor, in the old bed frame’s place. Beautiful black wrought iron head and footboard, new mattress and box spring, outfitted with a full new set of bedding, black, gray, and white stripes in various widths. 

Alex stared. 

“JOHN!?” He hollered. 

Heard John laugh and get up from the couch. 

“Yes?” He asked, joining Alex in the hall. 

“What the fuck is this!?” Alex pointed at the new bed. 

John shrugged, picture of innocence.

“Dunno man. I just signed the delivery slip for you, since you weren’t here. It looks like a new bed, to me.” 

“Fuck off. Where did it come from!?” Alex glared at John. 

John shrugged again, clearly enjoying this far too much. 

“Dunno. Again, I just signed for it. How was I supposed to know you didn’t order it?” And he turned, sauntered back down the hallway with a sassy little swing of his hips that made Alex want to wring his smug little neck.

With a huff, he walked into his room. Had to jump up to sit on the new bed, and okay, fine, had to admit it was comfortable. So comfortable he couldn’t resist falling back onto his back on it, new comforter soft underneath him. In colours he liked. Fuck. 

He pulled out his phone and called Lafayette.

“Bonjour mon chou!” Lafayette sang out when he picked up.

“You bought me a new bed!?” Alex asked. 

Half beat of silence.

“Yes? You needed one, no?”

“I- yes- no. No I didn’t! I was going to fix the other one,” Alex protested, staring up at the ceiling, patterned with old water stains. 

“You were- non, Alexander. That bed was beyond fixing, you needed a new one,” Lafayette said firmly. 

“But- okay fine, but then I could have bought it myself!” Alex bristled 

“Non, absolutely not. I am the one who broke it, along with your precious forehead, and so I should be the one to replace it for you,” Lafayette’s voice was thick with remorse on the other end of the line. 

“We both broke it, Lafayette. It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t have to go and buy me a whole new bed, Jesus. I’m not a child, I can look after myself!” Alex snapped. 

There was a moment of silence in which Alex suddenly feared he’d gone too far.

“I know you can, Alexander,” Lafayette said, voice quiet. “God, of course you can.” He laughed, and it was one of the saddest sounds Alex had ever heard. “God knows I haven’t done a good job of taking care of you anyways. I wanted to do something nice for you, not because I think you can’t do it yourself, but because I care for you and wanted to show it. I’m sorry, Alexander, if I over stepped. I can have it returned if you do not like it…” Lafayette trailed off, sounded a million miles away, and fuck if that didn’t just make Alex feel like shit. 

“Laf…” he started, hadn’t realized that Lafayette had been worried that he’d been doing a poor job of looking after him. “Laf, no, it’s okay. I’m sorry I snapped at you, I just… I don’t have a lot of money, Laf. It makes me feel bad when you do things like… like this. Things I could never repay no matter how badly I’d want to. You don’t-” he sighed, took a steadying breath. Had run into this argument when he’d dated John, too, and they’d never quite been able to work past it. “You don’t have to do big gestures like this to show me that you care. I know I’m not, fuck, Laf, I’m not _good_ at accepting gifts like this from people.” he stopped, aware he’d just said perhaps too much, all in a rush, and was tempted to keep talking to fill the silence, to brace against anything Lafayette might say back that might cut too deep, feel too real. 

“Alex… I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it would make you feel this way, it is a gift that I don’t expect or want you to repay, I only want to know you are comfortable and happy and cared for. I am sorry for overstepping, and for not checking with you first if it was alright,” Lafayette’s response was soft, accent a little thicker. 

Alex sighed, went to rub a hand over his forehead and hissed softly when he brushed his healing stitches, still tender to the touch. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. I know you didn’t mean to make me feel this way. I… thank you, Laf. It was really sweet of you to do this for me.” Alex softened, gave in, knew he had to let the people he cared about offer him care in return. 

“It was not only for you, mon chou. There is no way I am sleeping another night on that old mattress of yours,” Lafayette said primly, and they both laughed, and Alex felt better, felt like he could breathe around it again, this thing that was growing between them. 

“Alright, alright, alright. You win, I’ll keep it. It really is comfy,” Alex said, couldn’t help but grin, couldn’t help but feel a little warm and fuzzy inside.

So that was that. 

A week later, Lafayette hadn’t so much as appeared to _think_ about touching Alex’s cock. 

Alex was beginning to despair of ever getting laid again. The wound in his forehead was healing up nicely, stitches due to come out in another couple of days, and it no longer really hurt - though it itched like hell. 

He’d seen Lafayette almost every day, dinner dates, or late night coffee, or evenings spent sprawled on the couch with Aaron and Hercules - John off doing whatever, or whoever, John did, these days - watching bad TV or worse movies, laughing and joking around. 

The new bed was comfortable indeed, and Alex had to admit, it was way more comfortable sleeping with Lafayette beside him in a bed that they actually both fit in, rather than squashed together on his old, lumpy mattress. 

Hadn’t realized how bad it was until he’d slept the first night in the new one and woken up feeling far less stiff and grumpy than usual. 

Tonight, they were at Lafayette’s apartment, a stunning, massive penthouse that had very nearly given Alex heart failure the first time he’d stepped inside it. Pristine, perfect, and Alex didn’t even _want_ to know how much it cost to live in. 

Dinner had been lower key than usual, at Alex’s insistence. They’d gone to a greasy burger joint, some 50s diner style place with malted milkshakes and a jukebox. Alex had a burger while Lafayette ordered fish and chips. Had eaten their fill of fries, and onion rings, happily licking grease off their fingers. When they left, Lafayette ordered a chocolate milkshake to go, and they shared it during the cab ride back to Lafayette’s apartment. 

Now they were curled up on his couch, Lord of the Rings playing on the ridiculously large TV. Alex turned towards Lafayette, kissed his neck with a soft whine, mouthed his way up to Lafayette’s jaw. Felt him react, felt him soften a little, dammit. 

Could have cried when Lafayette put his hand over Alex’s. 

“Hey. Mon chou, your head,” Lafayette protested softly. 

Alex huffed. Closed his eyes. 

“Is fine. My head is fine. Please Laf, I just want to make out. Maybe hump a little. Maybe come, a little. Please,” he begged. Pressed a line of kisses down Lafayette’s neck, nuzzled at his collarbone through his soft t-shirt. 

“I don’t want to hurt you again,” Lafayette protested, pulled back so he could cup Alex’s chin in his hand and look him in the eye. 

Alex pouted. Tugged at the hem of Lafayette’s shirt with his fingers, teasing. 

“You won’t. How many times could that possibly happen? Your bed’s not cheap and old and shitty, it won’t break. We can have the world’s gentlest, softest sex, please,” Alex stroked at Lafayette’s stomach with his fingertips, kept pouting, eyes big and wide. 

Lafayette sighed, leaned in and kissed Alex gently. 

“I want to, mon chou. I really do. I am just worried, I don’t want to do anything that might hurt your stitches,” Lafayette said softly, but he leaned in and kissed Alex again, a little slower, little sweeter. “I suppose we could just be careful… take it slow…” he kissed down Alex’s neck, still holding onto his chin loosely, mouth teasing over Alex’s soft skin. 

“Laf, please,” Alex whined, shivering at the contact, at the heat in Lafayette’s voice. He let his hand rest against Lafayette’s stomach, still, just enjoyed the play of Lafayette’s mouth over his neck and jaw, moaned into the kiss when Lafayette brought their mouths back together. 

“Non, mon chou. We will take it slow. Careful. Just as you said,” Lafayette murmured against Alex’s mouth. 

Alex groaned, but he nodded, slow was better than nothing. 

Besides, when Lafayette wordlessly stripped Alex out of his shirt, lay him carefully back on his back on the couch, and proceeded to kiss, nip, lick, and suck his way over every exposed part of Alex’s body, how could he really complain? Lafayette worried at his nipple with his teeth and tongue, sucked a deep purple mark into the center of Alex’s chest where no one else would see, bit his hip, nuzzled at his soft belly. 

Alex wound his hands into Lafayette’s hair, let his head fall back and his hips cant up, revelled in Lafayette’s careful attention, the slow, lazy way he made sure that not a single part of Alex’s body went untouched. 

“Oh Laf, fuck, you’re driving me crazy,” Alex panted, hips arching, cock achingly hard and straining against his tight jeans. Wanted more so badly. 

“Mmm, good, mon chou. I’m going to suck your cock next, make you come down my throat. Bet you taste better than that milkshake…” Lafayette trailed off, and pressed his forehead into Alex’s stomach with a soft groan. 

“Baby?” Alex pushed up on an elbow with a frown, looked down at the top of Lafayette’s head. Lafayette didn’t move, breathing heavy against Alex’s bare skin. “What’s wrong?”

“Ugh, Alex,” Lafayette groaned, stayed where he was, his hand stroking Alex’s side. “I don’t feel good, all of a sudden.” 

Alex unwound his fingers from Lafayette’s hair, stroked his head gently. 

“Shh, it’s alright. We can stop. What do you need?” Alex asked, brow furrowed in concern. 

Instead of answering, Lafayette flung himself off the couch and bolted from the living room. 

Alex sat up, heard the door to the bathroom in Lafayette’s bedroom slam shut, and then faintly, the sound of retching. 

He stood up, grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, and padded into the bedroom, knocked on the bathroom door.

“Laf? Can I come in?” He asked, could hear Lafayette being violently sick on the other side of the door and didn’t wait for an answer, just turned the knob and stepped inside. His heart twisted at the sight of Lafayette on his knees with his head in the toilet. 

He sat down on the fluffy white mat beside Lafayette, set the water down, and pulled the hair tie out of his own hair. Carefully gathered up Lafayette’s hair, and secured it in a poof at the back of his head. 

Lafayette groaned. Reached up feebly and flushed the toilet, and let his cheek rest on the toilet seat. 

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” he croaked. Turned his face back into the toilet bowl and threw up again. 

“It’s alright,” Alex rubbed Lafayette’s back gently. 

“It’s not,” Lafayette said mournfully. Threw up again. 

“Shhh, it is.” Alex sat still, rubbed Lafayette’s back until he was finished, then stood up and ran a washcloth under cold water. Sat back down and held it to Lafayette’s forehead, and offered him the glass of water. 

Lafayette took it, rinsed his mouth. Handed it back and leaned into Alex with a pitiful sound. 

“How’re you feeling baby?” Alex asked, still held the cold cloth to Lafayette’s forehead.

“Awful. Oh Alexander, I’m sorry,” Lafayette turned his face into Alex’s neck. 

“Don’t, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. Do you want to go to bed?” Alex rubbed gently at the back of Lafayette’s neck. 

“Yes please. You don’t have to stay, Alex.” Lafayette pushed himself slowly to his feet, and Alex stood too, slid an arm around Lafayette’s waist and picked up the glass of water. Helped Lafayette to the bed, and lay down behind him. 

“I’m staying, Laf.” Alex kissed the back of Lafayette’s neck. 

“Sorry I’m not more fun,” Lafayette said, mopey. 

“This is all part of it though, Laf. This is what boyfriends do. It’s not all fun and sex and dinner dates,” Alex said. 

“Boyfriend?” Lafayette asked. Twisted around to look at Alex. 

Alex raised one shoulder in a shrug.

“Well yeah. Unless you don’t want to be?” 

Lafayette huffed. Cupped Alex’s cheek.

“I wish I did not have barf breath right now, Alexander, because I would kiss you. Of course I want to be boyfriends,” he said, voice strained and tired sounding, but happy. 

Alex grinned, leaned in, and kissed Lafayette anyways, chaste and sweet. 

Lafayette smiled softly, then grimaced, and pushed himself up off the bed.

“I hate to ruin the moment, but…” Lafayette trailed off as he stood up, and rushed back into the bathroom.


	4. The Office

The next day was quiet. Spent mostly in bed, lazy, gentle cuddles and soft kisses back and forth. Lafayette was exhausted, hadn’t stopped throwing up until 3am, and still wasn’t quite sure if he could trust his stomach. 

Early in the morning, while Lafayette was still asleep, Alex had ducked out to the corner store. Returned with saltine crackers, chicken broth, gatorade, and gingerale. Opened the gingerale and left it to grow flat on the counter, and slipped back into bed with Lafayette. 

Went to sleep early that night, tangled in each other’s arms.

The following day, Alex’s stitches came out. Left him with a pink scar that was healing well. 

It took Lafayette another day to fully feel better, but finally, he did. 

He met Alex for lunch at the office Alex and his roommate Aaron worked out of, a tall building with common areas shared by several companies, and a restaurant on the main floor. They ate a quiet lunch together, club sandwich with fries for Alex, chicken noodle soup with a mini baguette for Lafayette, who wasn’t up for anything super adventurous yet. Grabbed coffees to go. 

Alex threaded his fingers through Lafayette’s as they stood up, and cuddled in close. Stretched up to whisper in Lafayette’s ear. 

“I know we were going to go for a walk around the block, but I have a better idea…” punctuated it with a kiss. 

“Oh?” Lafayette asked, arching a brow. Squeezed Alex’s hand gently. “Do tell, mon chou.”

“This way,” Alex tugged at Lafayette’s hand, led him to the elevator. Bounced on the balls of his feet while they waited for it to arrive, then hurried in. 

Blessedly alone. 

The doors closed and the elevator started to move, carrying them up to the eighth floor. 

Alex turned and crashed into Lafayette, desperate kiss, cock already hardening at just the _hope_ they it might see some real action. 

Lafayette moaned, grabbed Alex’s hips and yanked him closer, his tongue plunging into Alex’s mouth. 

They kissed hungrily, almost feverish, hands everywhere, up underneath each other’s shirts, stroking and touching like this was their last chance, everything hurried and needy. 

Alex rocked his hips, cock rubbing into Lafayette’s thigh through their jeans, wished with all his heart that the elevator would break down and leave them trapped inside it, alone, for hours.

No such luck. 

Soft ding, and the elevator came to a halt. The doors slid open, and Alex dragged Lafayette out and down the hall. 

This floor was quiet, offices unused at the moment. 

“No one comes here, like, ever. It’s perfect, fuck, Laf, I want you so fucking bad,” Alex’s voice came out breathy and strained, but he didn’t care, dragged Lafayette down the hall to the empty store room the he knew no one used, knew no one had been in in months, maybe even years. 

Shut the door firmly behind them and turned on the dim light. Nothing in the room but a few dusty boxes, an empty desk, and them. 

“Are you sure we will not get caught, Alex? I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Lafayette said dubiously. 

“Positive,” Alex said, and he hopped up onto the desk, legs spread, and opened his arms for Lafayette. “C’mere. Please. Laf I’m gonna _die_ if I don’t get to come soon.” 

Lafayette stepped close, grabbed Alex by the hips again and tugged him close. 

“Can’t have you dying, can we?” he murmured against Alex’s mouth. Kissed him again, deep and desperate, and slid one hand between them to cup Alex’s cock through his jeans. 

Alex moaned loudly, god, yes, fucking finally. There was no way anything could go wrong this time, it just couldn’t. 

“Please,” Alex whimpered. Parted his lips for Lafayette’s tongue, rocked his hips up into Lafayette’s hand, felt like he was going to fly apart into a million pieces, and knew he wouldn’t last long once Lafayette got his hand around his cock, but god dammit he didn’t even _care_ anymore.

Lafayette pressed down with his hand, rubbed harder, then shifted, moved his hand out of the way so he could line their cocks up, and rutted his hips against Alex. 

Alex wrapped his legs around Lafayette’s waist, let his head fall back and braced himself with one hand on the desk, the other around Lafayette’s neck. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Laf, please fuck me,” he panted, no time for slow and romantic, not when they’d gotten so close so many times and been interrupted. 

“Fuck, Alexander,” Lafayette panted back. Took one hand away from Alex to dig in his back pocket, and came out with a travel sized bottle of lube. 

Alex stared. Hadn’t considered lube until that exact moment.

“You had lube in your pocket?” he asked.

“I always have lube in my pocket,” Lafayette answered proudly.

“I fucking love you,” Alex said in a rush, then flushed bright when he realized what he’d said, heart skipping a beat. Hadn’t known it was true until the words were there in the air between them. 

Lafayette beamed. Leaned in and kissed Alex, slow and deep and so full of emotion that Alex thought his heart might burst. 

“I fucking love you too, Alexander,” he breathed against his lips, and Alex had to squeeze his eyes shut, found it hard to breathe for a moment, heart swelling in his chest. 

They kissed again, long and deep, tongues tangling, desperate whine in Alex’s throat. Lafayette set the lube down and undid Alex’s jeans, tugged down the zipper and pulled his cock free. 

Alex moaned loudly at the first touch of Lafayette’s fingers around his cock.

“Laf, I can’t wait. Need you so bad,” Alex panted. He fumbled for the little bottle of lube, tried to thumb the cap open with one hand, couldn’t get it. Growled in frustration and hooked his teeth into the cap. Tugged. 

Accidentally squeezed the bottle just as the cap popped open, and squirted lube right into his eye. 

“Ow, ow, mother _fucker!_!” Alex dropped the bottle, clapped his hand over his eye, tears streaming down his cheek. It stung like crazy. 

“Shit, Alex! What happened!?” Lafayette grabbed him by the shoulders, steadied him. 

“Lube in my fucking eye!” Alex wailed, and leaned forwards, erection gone, and pressed his face into Lafayette’s shoulder, breathing hard through his nose. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Oh no, oh Alex, fuck, are you okay?” Lafayette slid an arm around his waist, rubbed his back with his other hand. 

“No, fuck, it fucking stings!” Alex snapped. Would have said more, but froze and went silent at the sound of voices just outside the door, and then, the unmistakable sound of the door opening. 

“Shit! Alexander you said no one comes here!” Lafayette yelped, squeezing Alex close. 

“Alex?!” Aaron’s voice from the doorway. 

“Aaron!?” Alex’s head jerked up, tears still streaming down his face. 

“Are you crying?!” Hercules stood next to Aaron, one hand on Aaron’s hip. 

“Herc?!” Alex’s voice cracked. “No I’m not crying I got fucking lube in my eye!” He snapped. 

“How did you manage that?” Aaron asked, voice low, calm. 

Alex gave him the finger behind Lafayette’s back, flushed a little when Lafayette tucked him back into his jeans, zipped him up. 

“It wouldn’t open,” he huffed. Wiped his face on his sleeve. 

“Come on sweet heart. Let’s go flush your eye out and let these two have a turn, hmm?” Lafayette lifted Alex up with both hands on his ass, and Alex wrapped his legs around Lafayette’s waist automatically, hooked an arm over Lafayette’s shoulder, eye still streaming tears. 

“Wait.” Alex blinked, stared at Herc and Aaron as Lafayette carried him to the door. “Are you two _fucking_?!” He asked, incredulous. How had he missed this developing!?

“We’d like to be…” Herc replied, deadpan, and raised an eyebrow. 

Aaron said nothing, just shifted a little closer to Hercules. 

“Wow. Okay. Wow. Uhm. Congrats on being, uh, whatever you are. Have fun. Don’t get lube in your fucking eye it hurts,” Alex rambled, surprised. 

“Shhh, Alexander. Let’s go,” Lafayette hushed him, and carried him the rest of the way out of the store room. 

“Laf they’re fucking,” Alex whispered, hushed. He’d _lived_ with them both for the past three years, and somehow he’d completely missed their relationship shifting. 

“Yes, Alexander. You did not know?” Lafayette replied mildly as he carried Alex down the hall to the bathroom. 

“Wait…. You knew?!” Alex pulled back, stared at Lafayette with his good eye. 

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Alexander. It was obvious.”

~*~

Later, lying in bed alone, Alex could have cried from sheer frustration. 

He and Lafayette had been dating for weeks now, and somehow still hadn’t managed to successfully have sex even once. 

He was frustrated, loved Lafayette, but wanted to get laid so badly. Fuck. 

Alex shifted in bed, couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t get his mind to turn off. Closed his eyes and huffed through his nose as his cock started to thicken out, knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep until he gave it some attention, but fuck, he just wanted Lafayette so badly… 

Slid a hand under the covers and down his belly anyways, curled his fingers loosely around his own cock. 

Aaron and Hercules were asleep in Herc’s bedroom at the other end of the apartment, hadn’t seen the point in hiding it from Alex now that he knew, and John wasn’t home to tell, so. 

No one was at this end of the apartment. 

Alex reached out, fumbled for his phone with his free hand. Thumbed it unlocked, and called Lafayette. Put the phone to his ear, and couldn’t help but let out a little groan as he tightened his fingers and gave himself a slow stroke. 

“Alexander! It’s late, are you alright?” Lafayette’s sleepy voice came on the other end of the line, and Alex’s breath hitched. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright Laf. I’m just all alone, and I want you so bad…” he trailed off, gave his cock a squeeze. 

There was a heavy beat of silence. 

“Are you touching yourself, Alexander?” Lafayette asked. 

“Mmm, yeah.” Alex panted. Let his head fall back, rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“Tsk. You are naughty. You’d better tell me how you’re doing it,” Lafayette said, hint of disapproval in his voice that made Alex shiver. 

“Ngh. I’m rubbing my thumb over the head,” Alex groaned, stroked his hand back down, fingers tight. “Now I’m stroking my cock, fuck, want you here Laf.”

“Oh yeah, Alexander, that’s a good boy. You going to come for me, like this? I want to hear you.”

Alex could hear Lafayette shifting, soft rustle of blankets on the other end of the phone. 

“God, yes. I’m aching for you Laf, need your cock, can’t wait until we actually get to fuck-” Alex would have kept going, slicked a bead of precome down his length, shifted to spread his legs, would have come like this, Lafayette’s voice in his ear, and could have called it good enough, for now. 

Except his bedroom door flew open, and John spilled in, half dressed, covered in glitter, and reeking of alcohol and weed. Sprawled onto the bed, half on top of Alex. 

“ALEXXXXXXXXXXX!” He squealed. 

“Uhm…” Lafayette said into the phone. 

“John!! What the fuck, John get out!” Alex batted ineffectively at John’s shoulders. 

“Alex, Alex, I fuckin’ love you man. I just. I just. You’re my very best friend!” John slurred. He shifted, flung his arm over Alex’s chest. 

“Alexander what is going on?” Lafayette asked, voice laced with amusement. 

“I- Jesus, John. It’s just John, Laf. He’s drunk-”

“-and high!” John interjected proudly.

“-and covered in fucking glitter, and he fell on me and he won’t get up. John I’m _busy_.” Alex hissed. 

“Doin’ what? Talking t’Laf?” John nuzzled Alex’s neck, and Alex had to close his eyes, take a deep breath, erection wilting even as he tried valiantly to salvage the situation. 

“ _Yes_ John. Talking to Laf. Now can you please, please, go to…” Alex trailed off, and groaned in frustration as John let out a loud snore. “....fuuuuuuck.”

On the other end of the line, Lafayette dissolved into laughter. 

“It’s not- fuck. It’s not funny. Laf!” Alex whined, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

“I’m sorry mon chou,” Lafayette said between giggles. “I just, oh, it is. Don’t worry sweetheart, we will get laid someday.” 

“When we’re eighty!?” Alex wailed. He sighed, and couldn’t help but smile. “Alright. I guess I should let you go, get some sleep. Goodnight, Laf.”

“Goodnight, Alex.” Lafayette replied softly. 

Alex hung up, set his phone down, and let one hand rest between John’s shoulders. Sighed, and stared at the ceiling, listened to John snore until eventually, sleep dragged him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is surprisingly little information on the internet about how it feels to get lube in your eye. 
> 
> I almost considered trying it so I would be able to accurately describe it for you, but there's a limit to the odd things I will attempt for a fic. Intentional lube in the eye crosses that limit, sorry kids.


	5. The Bathroom

Alex woke up sweating, floundered up from sleep disoriented, hot, and grumpy. Tried in vain to push John’s dead weight off of himself, felt like he was suffocating. When had John gotten so _heavy_ , fuck. 

“John!” Alex snapped. Punched him in the shoulder. 

Early morning light streamed through the window, lighting the room in gold glow. John’s mouth was against the side of his head, John’s body draped over him. 

“Ugh, John, _wake up_ you asshole,” Alex groaned. Shifted, tried to slide out from underneath John. “You’re suffocating me!”

John mumbled something unintelligible in response, and nuzzled the side of Alex’s head. 

“John Laurens wake the fuck up!” Alex punched him in the shoulder again, wondered when exactly John had gotten so _fit_. 

“Ngh. Alex?” John murmured sleepily. Stretched, lazy, as if he had all the time in the world and wasn’t crushing Alex. 

“Get _off_ of me.” Alex pushed at John again, trying in vain to dislodge him. 

“Huh?” John had never woken up quickly, always took a few minutes to get his brain online. “Ugh. Why am I… what did we... “ finally, John rolled off of Alex, flopped onto his back beside him. Finally, Alex could breathe. He flung the covers off, down to his hips, and sighed in relief at the cool air on his bare chest. 

“Nothing, John. We didn’t do anything. I was _trying_ to have phone sex with Laf, and you barged in and fell on me and passed the fuck out.” Alex pushed himself up on his side, looked down at John. 

John blinked sleepily up at Alex, hair a wild mess of tangled curls, freckles dark against gold skin, glitter all over every inch of bare skin, and now, all over Alex’s comforter. Alex had to admit he looked good. Tired. But good. Content, in a deep down way that he’d never been before. 

“Oops,” John said, and laughed a little. “Sorry Ham.”

Alex shrugged.

“Gonna be a nun at this rate, fuck.” 

They both laughed, and Alex relaxed back into the plush pillows, and John stretched, and rolled onto his stomach, grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his chin. 

Alex studied him, really looked at his best friend for the first time in months. Their romantic relationship was long over, but they’d been friends for years before, and they’d managed to salvage that out of the wreckage of their friendship, eventually. 

“How’re you doing, John, really?” Alex asked, soft. 

John looked at Alex for a long moment, then shrugged.

“Good. I, really Alex. I’m good. I don’t want… this… forever. But right now, this is what I need. I love the freedom. I love just doing what I want, learning what I like, not worrying about what anyone else thinks of it.” John stretched again, and sighed, content. “I’m happy, Alex. I don’t think I’ve ever been able to say that before and really mean it.”

“Good. I’m glad John, really.” Alex replied, really meant it. Was glad John was taking the time to just learn who he wanted to be, now that the chains were off. 

“And you? Lafayette seems pretty great, Alex,” John grinned, and Alex couldn’t help it, couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“Yeah. He is, John. He really is,” he said, a little love struck, knew it was obvious in his voice, and didn’t care. This was John. John had seen most of Alex’s worst moments, and was still here, lying on his bed, joking with him, genuinely caring for him. 

“Good. I’m glad, Alex. It seems like he really loves you, just… let him, okay?” John asked, and there it was, all their history played out in that simple request, and Alex nodded, a little vulnerable. 

“I will. I am. I’m-”

“If you’re about to say sorry, don’t. That ship’s long sailed, Alex, and we’re good. We’re fine. Just let the man love you, okay?” John was smiling, still, and Alex was struck again by how _good_ he looked, how content, how comfortable in his own skin. How he never would have gotten here if they hadn’t broken up, and how truly good, and fine, it really was. 

“Okay,” he said, and it really was okay. 

“Good. Just. This bed rocks, I’mma sleep a little more,” John said, and he closed his eyes, and dropped back into sleep with the same ease that had always surprised Alex. 

With a shrug, Alex rolled over, comforter around his waist, and let himself doze. 

Woke up a while later with the distinct sense that someone was watching him, and pushed himself up on an elbow, looked around, and blinked in surprise at Lafayette, who was leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on his face.

“Laf,” Alex flushed, all too aware of John still dead asleep beside him. In sleep, they’d curled close again, and John’s leg was hiked over Alex’s hip, thick comforter between them. “It’s not what it looks like…”

“I know,” Lafayette shook his head, and pushed off the door frame, stepped into the room. “I admit I am still relieved that Laurens has pants on, but I know.” He leaned down to kiss Alex, light and sweet. 

Alex smiled, and wriggled out from underneath John’s leg, tossed the comforter over him haphazardly. He stood up and stretched, then slid his arms around Lafayette’s waist and leaned against him. 

“I need a shower…” Alex looked down at John again, sound asleep in the bed “...wanna come?” Alex looked back up at Lafayette, grinned, wriggled his hips enticingly. 

Lafayette laughed softly, hugged Alex close and kissed the top of his head. 

“Alright. Come on then, let’s leave John to his beauty sleep.” Lafayette scooped Alex up bridal style, startling a soft yelp out of him, and carried him out of the bedroom and next door to the bathroom. “If only we were at my place… much more room for sex in that shower.”

Alex snorted and nuzzled Lafayette’s chest.

“I don’t care _where_ we have sex at this point, only that we get to!” 

Lafayette set him down, and Alex turned on the water, left it to heat and stepped close to Lafayette again, stretched up to kiss him with a needy whine. 

Lafayette slid his hands up Alex’s bare back, tugged him close and deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking into Alex’s mouth. 

Alex’s breath caught in his throat, finally, finally. Locked in the bathroom together, what could possibly go wrong now? He found the hem of Lafayette’s shirt with his fingers, tugged it up and stroked his sides with gentle fingertips, revelled in just getting to touch, uninterrupted. Lafayette’s skin was so soft, and he smelled so good, and Alex wanted him so badly. 

Lafayette broke the kiss to strip his shirt off, tossed it onto the closed toilet seat. Slid one hand down to Alex’s ass and tugged him close again, fingers digging in. 

Alex groaned and pressed a kiss to Lafayette’s collarbone, rocked his hips against Lafayette’s thigh. He kissed his way up Lafayette’s neck, nipped at his jaw, felt a little drunk with the anticipation of it. 

Lafayette slid his other hand to Alex’s ass too, pulled him tight against him and rocked him, making Alex’s cock rub against Lafayette’s leg gently. 

Alex huffed and slid a hand between them, cupped Lafayette’s cock through his jeans and rubbed, teasing. 

“C’mon, let’s get in, you are still dirty, no?” Lafayette murmured. 

Alex nodded, kissed Lafayette’s chest as he undid his jeans, pushed them down and tugged his underwear down, too. Spent a moment just stroking Lafayette’s cock with both hands, touches soft and teasing. 

“I already love your cock and I haven’t even really gotten to have it yet,” Alex said, voice soft. 

“Mmm, soon. Come on my love,” Lafayette stepped back reluctantly, “get in the shower.” 

Alex whined, but stepped into the bathtub, the spray of hot water hitting his back. He sighed with pleasure at the heat, and tipped his head back, let the water soak his hair. Lafayette stepped in a moment later, pulled Alex close again. 

“May I wash your hair, Alexander?” Lafayette dropped a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, and Alex nodded, turned around and leaned back against Lafayette’s chest while Lafayette picked up the shampoo, and massaged it into Alex’s scalp. 

Alex closed his eyes, relaxed back against Lafayette, the hot water hitting his chest, Lafayette’s long fingers working into his hair. He let out a groan of pleasure, Lafayette’s fingers like magic against his scalp. 

“Rinse,” Lafayette said softly, letting his hands drop. 

Alex turned, tipped his head back again and let the water rinse his hair free of shampoo. 

Straightened, only to be turned back around by Lafayette, and pulled tight against Lafayette’s chest. 

“Now for the rest of you,” Lafayette snagged a body wash from the shower caddy - Aaron’s, but who cared, really - and poured some into his hands. Kissed the top of Alex’s head and started washing Alex, hands working the apple scented body wash and coconut oil blend into a lather on Alex’s chest and stomach, stroking lazy circles over Alex’s skin. 

Alex let his head fall back against Lafayette’s chest, closed his eyes, just relaxed and enjoyed Lafayette’s attentive touch. 

Slowly, Lafayette’s hands worked lower and lower, caressing Alex’s stomach and hips, and finally, one hand curling around Alex’s cock. 

“Laffff…” Alex groaned, hips jerking a little. He could feel Lafayette’s erection against his ass, and his breath caught in his throat when Lafayette rolled his hips in a little circle. The hand on Alex’s cock started to stroke, slow and teasing. “Laf, fuck, feels so good. Fuck, Laf, I don’t wanna wait, we can take it slow and sweet round two, okay? Just, fuck, please get your dick in my ass.” Alex panted, desperate.

Lafayette’s cock twitched against Alex’s ass, and his fingers tightened around Alex’s cock, stroked him a little fast. 

“Oh Alexander-” Lafayette started, rolled his hips in those teasing little circles, and thumbed over the head of Alex’s cock. 

“Please!” Alex’s voice cracked. 

“Alright. Lube?” Lafayette asked. 

“Fuck! In the drawer I think there’s some,” Alex groaned. Prayed there was still a bottle there, that it hadn’t gotten moved at some point, or used up. 

“Okay, hang on mon chou, I’ll get it.” Lafayette let Alex go, and Alex whined at the loss of contact, but then Lafayette turned, went to step back, and yelped as he slipped, the tub slick with coconut oil and body wash. 

Alex almost managed to jump out of the way, but Lafayette was tall, and knocked into Alex as he fell, and Alex lost his balance too, fell on top of Lafayette. They landed with a loud crash in the tub, limbs tangled.

“Ow, fuck!” Lafayette swore. 

“Shit, are you okay!?” Alex pushed himself up off of Lafayette. “Fucking coconut oil makes everything so damn slippery.” 

“Yes, I’m fine, are you alright?” Lafayette rubbed the back of his head and sat up. 

“Yeah. God dammit,” Alex huffed. Shifted, because fuck having sex, at this point he’d settle just for getting off, and leaned forwards to kiss Lafayette, would take whatever he could get at this point, and a warm shower with a warm hand that wasn’t his own was sounding awfully good right about now. 

Lafayette leaned in to meet him, and their lips met, and Alex let out a soft moan of relief…

...and the water went cold. 

“God fucking _dammit_!” Alex lept out of the shower as if he’d been burned, spitting mad, the cold water a rude shock to the system. 

Lafayette climbed out at a calmer pace, and turned the water off.

Wordlessly, he picked Alex up by the hips and set him on the counter. Gripped Alex’s knees and pushed his legs apart, stepped in close. 

Alex reached up and wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s neck, shifted, and felt himself slip backwards into the sink, the small, deep sink cupping his ass perfectly, didn’t care, just wanted to keep touching, keep kissing, his cock aching - not even the rude shock of the water going cold enough to deter it. 

Lafayette leaned in, kissed Alex and licked into his mouth, possessive, needy. Wrapped his arms around Alex, pressed in close, and okay, this was okay, this could work too. 

Alex stretched up, went to shift back up onto the counter so he could press close, rub his cock on Lafayette’s belly, let Lafayette finger him open, they could fuck right here, just like this. 

Except when Alex went to move, he couldn’t.

He pulled back from the kiss, let his forehead drop to Lafayette’s shoulder.

“Laf,” he whispered.

“Yes, mon chou?” Lafayette ran a hand down Alex’s back, slow.

“I’m stuck in the sink,” Alex admitted, and he tried to shift again, but nope, he was stuck. 

“You are not,” Lafayette said, pulling back to stare down at Alex.

“I am,” Alex replied. Tried again to free himself and couldn’t. 

Lafayette stared at him for a long moment, and then backed up to sit on the edge of the tub, doubled over with laughter. 

“It’s not- hey. It’s not funny!” Alex couldn’t help but laugh, though. “A little help, here?” 

Lafayette shook his head, couldn’t get a word out past the helpless laughter that shook his shoulders, just dropped his head into his hand, and okay, the sight of Lafayette doubled over and laughing so hard he could barely breathe, it made Alex smile and warmed his heart and made him laugh too.

“Laf! Help!” Alex pleaded, pressed the heels of his hands into the counter and tried again, but couldn’t get enough leverage on his own to dislodge himself from the sink. 

Lafayette just laughed, and laughed.

Eventually, he got himself under control enough to stand up, and slide his hands under Alex’s arms. 

“Okay, let me rescue you,” Lafayette said, still laughing. 

Alex stuck out his tongue at Lafayette, and looped one arm around his neck. Pressed the heel of his other hand down on the counter, and _pushed_.

With Lafayette pulling, he finally got free, fell off the counter into Lafayette’s arms, feet touching the ground, and slumped against him. 

“There. Better, Alex?” Lafayette held him close, and stroked a hand down his back to cup his ass. “I think maybe this needs to be kissed better, don’t you?” He asked, voice dropping low, heated. 

Alex shivered, nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, soft, pliant. 

Lafayette lifted him back up again, stepped forward to push him back onto the counter - away from the sink, this time - leaned in to kiss him-

-and the fire alarm went off.


	6. The Park

It was the first truly warm day of spring. The ground was dry, sun out, air fresh and warm. 

Alex stepped out of the subway station hand in hand with Lafayette, and turned his face up to the warm sun. Closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the bliss for a moment. Lafayette had begged and pleaded and nagged and bugged until Alex had given in and taken one of his countless banked vacation days. 

Had to admit he didn’t regret it.

Had to admit it had been nice, walking out of his building at 10am to find Lafayette already there waiting, looking as incredible as ever in dark wash jeans with a soft, v-neck t-shirt in pale blue, matching chucks on his feet, hair pulled back in a high poof.

Alex had to stop for a moment just to appreciate the view. 

“Ready, mon chou?” Lafayette had leaned in for a kiss, and looped arms with Alex, and they’d headed off to the subway. 

They had stopped for breakfast at Lafayette’s favourite restaurant, then spent the morning window shopping, just enjoying the city and one another’s company. Stopped again for lunch, then killed time playing pool in a bar - where Alex discovered that Lafayette was an absolutely wicked billiards player, and had to pay up in kisses at the end of their game. 

Now, hand in hand, Alex let Lafayette lead him into Central Park. Felt light and happy, amazed that after all life had dealt him, he could be so lucky as to be here now, with Lafayette. 

They wound their way through the park, the quiet between them light with contentment, fingers entwined, everything perfect. The sun was low on the horizon, sky just beginning to tint gold and orange. 

They stopped for a lingering kiss on the bridge, the same bridge where all those weeks ago, a little girl had tripped and spilled her slushie all over Alex. Laughed at the memory. 

Stopped again for ice cream cones - pistachio for Lafayette, and soft serve chocolate and vanilla swirl for Alex. Ate them quietly as they walked. 

Love had never felt so easy.

Alex revelled in it, this comfortable feeling that Lafayette instilled in him, an easy way of being that made him want to stop and smell the roses - both literal, and figurative. 

He finished his cone slowly, licked his fingers clean, and tossed the napkin in a trash can as they passed. They walked on and on, deeper into the park than Alex had ever gone, crowds thinning to almost nothing here. 

“Where are you taking me, Laf?” Alex finally asked, when Lafayette took Alex down what looked like it may or may not have actually been a trail. 

“Somewhere quiet, mon chou,” Lafayette answered without looking at Alex.

A thrill ran up Alex’s spine. He didn’t dare hope, didn’t want to even _think_ of the possibility of sex, but…

Couldn’t help it, when Lafayette’s thumb stroked over the back of his hand. 

Finally, Lafayette pulled him into a small, secluded clearing, not clearly visible from the path, and sat down in the plush, cool grass. Tugged Alex down on top of him. 

Alex straddled Lafayette’s hips, settled against him and smiled down at him. 

“Kiss me, Alexander,” Lafayette said, quiet, smiling up at Alex. 

Alex grinned, and cupped Lafayette’s face in both hands, kissed him long and slow and deep, revelled in the way their tongues tangled together, so familiar now, yet still so intoxicating. Alex groaned with pleasure, cock twitching hopefully in his jeans. 

Lafayette’s hands settled on Alex’s shoulders, stroked down his back to cup his ass, and tugged, grinding their hips together.

Alex moaned at the friction, lost himself to it, letting his hips rut against Lafayette, cocks rubbing together through their jeans, kiss deep and desperate. Could have stayed like this forever, the sweet build of arousal like honey in his veins. 

Lafayette dipped his fingers into the back of Alex’s jeans, then slowly, so slowly, slid his hand down Alex’s ass. 

Alex’s breath caught in his throat when Lafayette’s finger found his hole, teased against it with light, slow strokes. Had to break the kiss. 

“Fuck, fuck, Laf, god, I hope you still have lube in your pocket,” he panted, pressing his hips back against Lafayette’s hand, that teasing touch making his cock twitch. 

“Of course I do,” Lafayette said. He stretched up, pressed soft kisses to Alex’s neck, finger rubbing over Alex’s hole, over and over. 

“Lafffff… ah,” Alex whined. “Good. Need you so bad, need your cock.” Alex rocked his hips harder against Lafayette, groaned at the way his cock felt rubbing against Lafayette’s, dry friction only making him want more and more and more. 

“Sit up baby, I’ll get the lube,” Lafayette murmured against Alex’s neck. 

Alex huffed a little, but pushed back, sat up with his hand on Lafayette’s chest, and opened his eyes. 

Froze.

“Ohhhh shit,” he breathed, voice soft. “Laf… we gotta go. I’m gonna get up, and then you need to get up, no sudden movements, okay?” Alex’s eyes were wide as saucers, and he carefully, slowly pushed up off of Lafayette, got to his feet as quiet as he could.

“Alexander?” Lafayette frowned and pushed himself up on his elbow, too quick, made Alex wince. “What’s wrong?” 

Alex put a finger to his lips, and started backing away to the edge of the clearing, back the way they’d come. 

“Shh. A skunk,” Alex whispered. Was about to caution Lafayette not to startle it, when Lafayette rolled to his side and saw it himself, not even five feet away.

Startled, Lafayette jumped, and the skunk spun around, tail up. 

Lafayette shrieked, actually shrieked, and scrambled to his feet, and Alex swore and scrambled backwards.

Startled by Lafayette’s shriek and sudden movement, the skunk sprayed. 

Alex scrambled back out of the clearing, onto the path, the stench of the skunk’s spray burning his nose and making his eyes water. 

A moment later, Lafayette burst out onto the path, eyes streaming, coughing and gagging and cursing up a storm in French. 

“Oh my god it got you!” Alex coughed, backed away from Lafayette. 

“It sprayed me!” Lafayette howled. “Alex, help!” 

“What do you want _me_ to do!?” Alex asked, incredulous. 

“I don’t know!? Make it stop!” Lafayette wailed, bent double, still gagging and coughing. 

Alex stared at him. Reached up and plugged his own nose, tried to breathe through his mouth. It didn’t help, much. 

“My life is over!” Lafayette wailed between gagging. “Throw me in the lake.”

“Okay… I don’t think this is that drastic… I think, uh, you need to bathe in tomato juice or something. Come on, we gotta go home.” Alex started backing towards the main paths, hoping Lafayette would follow, didn’t really want to touch him. 

After a moment, Lafayette straightened up, followed Alex, his eyes still streaming, blinking rapidly. 

Slowly, they made their way out to the street. Alex pointedly ignored the looks they were getting, growing more and more irritated as Lafayette seemed to wilt, shoulders slumped, looked positively dejected by the time they reached the street. 

“Stay here for a second,” Alex said. Ducked into the nearest convenience store, and purchased garbage bags, rubber gloves, cans and cans of tomato juice, toothpaste, and beer. All the things he could vaguely remember reading about being effective for removing the smell of skunk. 

Came back out laden down with bags, and pulled a glove on. Reached out for Lafayette’s hand with his yellow gloved one. 

Lafayette looked at Alex’s gloved hand, seemed to wilt even further, and took it. Held on tight. 

“Here. You can sit on this on the subway,” Alex said, pulled out a garbage bag and handed it to Lafayette. His eyes watered at being so close to Lafayette, the stench of skunk damn near unbearable. 

“The subway? Can we take a cab, please?” Lafayette begged, broken sounding voice that made Alex’s heart clench. 

“Babe, no one’s going to let you in their cab right now…” Alex said softly. 

“I can’t ride the subway like this Alex, I can’t,” Lafayette whimpered. “Can you try? Ask them how much, I don’t care.” 

Alex eyed Lafayette dubiously, alarmed at how truly distressed he actually was.

“Okay. I’ll try,” he said. Let go of Lafayette’s hand and stepped to the curb, hailed a cab.

The first driver that pulled up took one look at Lafayette, heard the word ‘skunk’ and peeled out so fast his tires squealed.

The second cabbie eyed Lafayette, then looked at Alex shrewdly.

“How much, did you say?” He asked.

Alex looked at Lafayette. 

Lafayette held up a finger, gestured at them to wait. Pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hunk of bills, held it up. 

Alex turned back to the cabbie.

“Uh, a lot. It’s not far, please?” Alex asked. 

The cabbie looked at Lafayette again, looked at the stack of bills in his hand.

“Alright,” he said. 

Alex straightened up, beckoned Lafayette over and held the door open for him. 

Lafayette climbed in and handed the wad of cash to the cab driver. He settled on the garbage bag in the back and buried his face in his hands when the cab driver opened all of the windows. 

The drive home felt like it took forever, even though Alex knew it wasn’t far, didn’t really take long. 

Thanked the driver profusely, and hurried Lafayette up the stairs to the apartment. 

He opened the door, let Lafayette in and shut the door behind them. 

“Holy shit it smells like skunk what the fuck happened to you!?” Hercules shouted from the kitchen. 

Beside Alex, Lafayette wilted all over again. 

“Shut up asshole, what do you think happened!?” Alex shouted back. “C’mon Laf, let’s get it off you.”

Alex led Lafayette down the hall, ignoring the peals of laughter from the kitchen. Shut the bathroom door behind them and locked it, and opened the bathroom window. Turned on the fan. 

“Clothes off, in here.” Alex pulled a bucket from under the sink, filled it with hot water while Lafayette stripped. 

Alex pulled the second glove on, stuffed all of Lafayette’s clothes into the water, and pushed it aside to soak. 

“Get in the shower. Hot water first, I’m gonna go get some vinegar, I’ll be right back,” Alex said. 

He ducked out of the bathroom, hurried into the kitchen and snagged the vinegar and a can opener, glared daggers at Aaron and Hercules, just daring them to say anything, and hurried back. 

When he slipped back into the bathroom, Lafayette was in the shower, steam filling the air as he scrubbed frantically at his skin. 

“Okay. Tomato juice is supposed to work, right? Turn off the water a sec and sit down,” Alex said as he poured vinegar into the bucket of water with Lafayette’s clothes. 

He set to work opening the cans of tomato juice, trying to hurry, eyes still watering at the thick scent of skunk in the bathroom. 

Silently, Lafayette turned off the water and sat down in the tub, looking absolutely despondent. 

Alex pushed back the shower curtain, can of tomato juice in his hand. 

“It’s okay baby, we’ll fix it,” he said softly, heart twisting at how upset Lafayette looked, sitting cross legged and slumped shouldered in the tub, staring at the floor. “I’m gonna pour this on you now, okay?” 

“Just drown me,” Lafayette whined. 

“No, sweetheart. It’s just a bit of skunk. Close your eyes, three, two, one,” Alex poured the entire can of tomato juice out over Lafayette’s head, winced at the sad, broken sound Lafayette made, and then repeated the gesture until he was out of cans, and Lafayette was thoroughly soaked in tomato juice.

“Now what?” Lafayette asked.

“I dunno… rub it around a bit?” Alex suggested, had no idea, hadn’t had pets growing up, had never seen a skunk in real life before now, and was helpless aside from what he’d heard. 

Lafayette scrubbed at himself with his hands, then stood and rinsed under scalding hot water, eyes closed, face right in the spray. 

Alex sat on the toilet seat and waited, feeling useless. 

Finally, the water shut off and Lafayette poked his head around the curtain.

“Well?”

Alex sniffed. Shook his head.

“I still smell it.”

“This is the worst day of my life!” Lafayette wailed, and he disappeared back into the shower, turned the water back on.

“Wait, wait, there’s gotta be something, it’s okay, we can fix it,” Alex said. He picked up his phone, googled ‘how to get rid of skunk smell’ and scrolled through the results. “Here try this!” Alex stood up, tossed every tube of toothpaste he could find into the tub. “Also this.” Handed Lafayette the beer he’d picked up earlier. 

Alex sat back down and waited, listened to Lafayette mutter in distressed French. 

Eventually, he poked his head back out. 

Silently, Alex shook his head, could still smell it.

Lafayette let out a wordless noise of despair, and slumped to the bathtub floor. 

“Babe, it’s okay…” Alex started, then jumped at a knock on the bathroom door.

“Alex?” Aaron’s voice.

“Fuck off, Burr!” Alex shouted. 

Silence for a moment.

“I know how to get rid of the smell, Alex,” Aaron said back, voice even. 

“You do!? Wait here Laf!” Alex scrambled to his feet, and stepped into the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind himself. 

“Yeah. We had dogs growing up, they got sprayed a few times. You need a quart of hydrogen peroxide, quarter cup of baking soda, and a teaspoon of detergent…” Aaron said. 

“I could kiss you,” Alex replied. 

“Please don’t.” 

~*~

Hours later, Lafayette was buried under the comforter in Alex’s bed, skunk free and thoroughly embarrassed. His clothes were still soaking in Aaron’s concoction and water in the bathroom, and John had boiled vinegar on the stove to remove the lingering scent from the air in the apartment. 

Alex had scrubbed himself down with the concoction too, after Lafayette emerged from the shower finally scent free and looking like he’d been through hell. 

“Laf…” Alex coaxed, trying for the umpteenth time to convince Lafayette to come out from under the covers.

“I am never coming out,” Lafayette responded, voice flat. 

“You have to eat sometime…” Alex tried.

“Non.”


	7. The Hotel

It took Lafayette several days to recover from the skunk incident.

He returned to his own apartment the morning following the incident, quiet and sullen. Could not be coaxed out for the next two days. Finally, booked himself into the spa for an entire day - what could possibly take up an entire day at the spa, Alex did not know - and emerged renewed. 

As if he felt the need to make up for several days of sulking, Lafayette gave Alex strict instructions to leave work early on Friday, and meet him at the Four Seasons hotel for dinner. 

When Alex had tried to protest the choice of location - and the price - Lafayette had silenced him with a stern ‘don’t you say one _word_ , Alexander. I am treating you and you will let me and you will like it.’

Alex had never shut his mouth so fast in his life. 

Recognized, once he forced himself to see past his own anxiety over money, that this was something Lafayette both wanted and needed to do to restore his own sense of equilibrium. 

So he dressed up, in dark, tight fitting jeans and a nice sweater that Lafayette had insisted on buying for him a few weeks ago, thin, warm cashmere in bottle green, and a nice navy suit jacket that Aaron lent him. Left his hair down, brushed out until it shone. Had to admit it felt good. 

Met Lafayette at the Four Seasons and was left breathless by how stunningly handsome he was all over again, gray jeans and a cream coloured sweater, hair down, glasses on, a burgundy scarf wound around his neck. 

Alex had tucked himself into the same side of the booth as Lafayette, snuggled against him and resolutely forced himself not to look at any of the prices on the menu. Let Lafayette order for him. 

Enjoyed every mouthful of their shared charcuterie and cheese board, savoured the rich red wine Lafayette had chosen, and lingered over every bite of the sesame crusted, seared ahi tuna steak Lafayette had picked for him. 

Utter bliss. 

Felt relaxed and pliant in Lafayette’s arms by the time they finished eating, almost sleepy. 

“Where to?” He tilted his head up, smiled softly up at Lafayette after the waiter finished settling up the bill and cleared away the last of the plates from their table. 

Lafayette kissed his forehead. Smiled.

“Upstairs, my love,” he said, and nudged Alex out of the booth gently. 

“Wait, what?” Alex stood up, blinked at Lafayette. “You got a room? Why? Laf we live here…” 

Lafayette stood too, took Alex’s hands in his. 

“Because, my love, I want to spoil you, I want to treat you, make you feel as special as you are to me. The rooms are lovely here, and perhaps if we are squirreled away in a hotel, we can finally make love, no?” Lafayette leaned down and kissed Alex, slow and sweet. “Come on, Alexander. You said you’d let me treat you.” 

Alex felt a little lightheaded, a little loose and hot under his skin. 

“Okay,” he whispered. Nodded. Said nothing else, because he’d said he wouldn’t, said he’d let Lafayette have his way tonight. Hadn’t realized Lafayette had booked a damn hotel room, but it was hard to argue with the logic. 

“Thank you,” Lafayette said, and he wound their fingers together, and led Alex to the elevator. 

Pulled him close and just held him for the elevator ride, Alex’s head on Lafayette’s chest, eyes closed. 

The hotel room was stunning. 

Alex had to admit it. Honeymoon suite with one giant bed, the lights down low, goddamn rose petals sprinkled on the pristine white bedding. 

“Laf…” Alex said, soft. Turned to look up at Lafayette. 

“Shh, Alex. Just enjoy it, okay? Come on, let’s get you out of your clothes, I want to see you,” Lafayette pulled Alex close again, slid the suit jacket off his shoulders, tugged the soft green sweater up over Alex’s head, set them aside. Undid Alex’s jeans, and pushed them down over his hips. 

Alex stepped out of them, shifted to get rid of his socks and underwear as well. 

Lafayette bent down, kissed Alex softly, lingering, his hands stroking over Alex’s bare skin. 

Alex shivered, stretched up to kiss Lafayette back, his heart in his throat. Couldn’t remember ever having been handled with such deliberate care. 

“Lie down, sweetheart,” Lafayette murmured, letting him go. 

Alex’s breath caught on a soft whine, and he stepped back, stretched out on his back on the bed, soft rose petals sticking to his skin. 

For a long moment, Lafayette just looked at him. 

“You are so beautiful, Alexander. I am so lucky to call you mine,” he said, voice low. 

Alex said nothing, just watched Lafayette watch him, felt like he wasn’t quite capable of words, tongue heavy under the weight of Lafayette’s gaze. 

Slowly, Lafayette undressed. Stretched out on the bed next to Alex, and ran a hand down his arm. 

“Come here, love,” Lafayette whispered. 

Alex rolled onto his side, wriggled close to Lafayette and nosed under his jaw. Kissed his neck, hand stroking down Lafayette’s back as Lafayette’s hand worked into Alex’s hair. 

Alex kissed and nipped at Lafayette’s neck, hand roaming over his body, let himself relax into the touches, the soft sounds Lafayette was making, the warmth of his skin against Alex’s body. Could have lost himself in this forever. 

He kissed his way up Lafayette’s neck, found his mouth and kissed him deep and needy, tongues tangling together as a soft whine eased from Alex’s throat. 

Lafayette’s hand unwound from his hair, stroked down his back and tugged him closer, and Alex didn’t even want to _think_ about how perfect it all was, for fear of something going wrong. 

They kissed for what felt like forever, eyes closed, just lost in each other until Alex felt like he’d melted into liquid heat, cock hardening while the rest of him had gone loose and relaxed in Lafayette’s arms. 

“Lay back, Alex,” Lafayette said softly. 

Alex did, soft pillows beneath his head, and looked up at Lafayette with a soft smile on his face. 

“That’s it. I’m going to suck your cock while I finger you open, and then I will fuck you, okay?” Lafayette dropped his head, pressed a line of kisses down Alex’s chest. 

“Nhh, please,” Alex panted, cock twitching at the suggestion. Didn’t want to rush, now that they were finally here. Wanted to savour every moment, every touch.   
“I cannot wait to taste you,” Lafayette murmured against Alex’s skin. Reached over to the bedside table without looking, pulled the drawer open, and retrieved a bottle of lube. 

Alex shivered at Lafayette’s words, couldn’t help but moan and arch his hips up against Lafayette’s belly. 

Lafayette stretched up and kissed him once more, then kissed and nipped his way down Alex’s chest. Sucked a deep purple mark into Alex’s hip, then trailed his tongue slowly down to the base of Alex’s cock.

“Lafffff, please,” Alex whined. He reached down, tangled his fingers in Lafayette’s hair, let his eyes fall closed. 

“You have a perfect cock, Alex,” Lafayette breathed, and then he trailed his tongue up it, and Alex cried out wordlessly, cock twitching. 

“Fuck, Laf, your tongue,” Alex panted, fingers tightening in Lafayette’s hair. 

He heard the soft sound of the lube opening, and then one of Lafayette’s hands slid underneath him, tilted his hips up as he sucked the head of Alex’s cock into his mouth. 

Lafayette’s slick fingers found Alex’s hole, stroked teasing circles over the tight muscle as he lapped his tongue over the head of Alex’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, feels so good, Laf!” Alex tugged at Lafayette’s hair, couldn’t help it. 

Lafayette moaned in response, lowered his head to suck Alex’s cock deeper into his mouth, and pressed with one finger, sliding slowly in. 

Alex groaned loudly, neck arching back, could almost have cried it felt so good. 

Lafayette pulled off Alex’s cock with a soft pop, kissed his hip and nuzzled at his inner thigh.

“You are so tight, Alexander,” he murmured, finger stroking in and out of Alex, carefully searching until-

“Laf!” Alex’s hips jerked when Lafayette’s finger brushed over his prostate. 

Lafayette grinned against Alex’s thigh, bit him gently as he stroked his finger over Alex’s prostate, over and over, until Alex was panting and moaning, whole body tight. 

Lafayette nosed at the base of Alex’s cock, pulled his finger back, and slid a second one in alongside it as he kissed his way to the head of Alex’s cock and took him back into his mouth. Pressed both fingertips right into Alex’s prostate as he sucked him deep into his throat. 

“Oh my god I’m gonna come,” Alex gasped, could feel his orgasm rushing up at him fast, didn’t think he could stop it, didn’t _want_ to stop it. 

Lafayette moaned softly, bobbed his head around Alex’s cock and pumped his fingers in and out of Alex’s hole, mouth tight, fingers brushing his prostate with every single stroke. 

Alex cried out as his orgasm slammed into him, vision going white as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him and he pumped come down Lafayette’s throat, clenched around his fingers. 

Lafayette pulled carefully off as Alex went boneless on the bed, slipped his fingers out, kissed Alex’s hip as Alex untangled his fingers from Lafayette’s hair. 

He kissed his way back up Alex’s body, and stretched out alongside him. 

Alex turned his head to grin at Lafayette, breathing hard. Reached out and stroked a hand down Lafayette’s arm. 

“Just give me a sec,” felt a little shell shocked, little loose and wrung out. 

Lafayette shook his head.

“Rest a moment, love. Then I’m going to fuck you. Then room service, I think, before round three?” he asked, tipping his head to the side. 

Alex laughed, and nodded.

“Okay, yeah, good plan. Can we get french fries with room service?” he asked. 

Lafayette leaned in and kissed him on the nose.

“Anything you’d like, Alex.” 

Alex smiled, leaned in and kissed Lafayette, slow and lazy and open mouthed, sighed happily when Lafayette ran a hand down his side, and rolled over to cuddle close to Lafayette. 

Lafayette tugged him closer, his cock nudging up against Alex’s hip. 

Alex shifted, slid a hand between them to curl his fingers around Lafayette’s cock. He stroked him with slow, loose touches, moaned softly as his belly clenched at the quiet sound of pleasure Lafayette made. 

They stayed like that, all loose, languid touches, soft, slow kisses, until Alex’s cock started to perk back up. 

Deftly, Lafayette rolled Alex back onto his back, and settled between his legs. 

“Ready, my love?” He asked. 

Alex looked up at Lafayette, stretched up for a soft kiss, and nodded.

“Ready. Fuck, feel like I’ve been ready for a year,” Alex said, and laughed. 

“Shhh, don’t jinx it,” Lafayette whispered, and he reached for the lube, slicked up his cock, and oh, Alex was so glad they’d had the foresight to get tested weeks ago, on the off chance that they’d ever actually get here. 

“Hurry up before something happens,” Alex shot back, and stuck out his tongue. 

Lafayette swatted his hip playfully, and Alex opened his mouth to retort, but then the head of Lafayette’s cock was pressing against his hole, and pushing slowly in, and all that came out of Alex’s mouth was a loud groan as Lafayette’s cock sank in to the root. 

“Alexander, you feel amazing,” Lafayette breathed. Dropped his head down to kiss Alex again, slow and deep, stayed still for a moment. 

Alex ran his hands down Lafayette’s back, revelled in just feeling so full, so blissfully, perfectly stretched. 

Then Lafayette started to move, slow, deep rolls of his hips, cock dragging against Alex’s walls, and Alex arched off the bed, mouth falling open. God, it had been so _long_ , and it felt so _good_. He never wanted it to end, never wanted to come down from this high. 

Lafayette shifted, changed the angle of his hips and thrust harder and faster, the head of his cock hitting Alex’s prostate with every stroke. 

“Oh fuck, Laf!” Pleasure bloomed inside Alex, made his body tighten. He reached between them, curled his fingers around his own cock and stroked with quick, tight strokes, in time with Lafayette’s hips. 

“You look so beautiful, Alex,” Lafayette said. Kissed Alex again, all open mouthed and needy, let go and started to fuck Alex in earnest, hips driving into him over and over. 

Alex surrendered to it, hitched one leg up over Lafayette’s hips and arched up into his powerful thrusts, tightened his fingers around his cock and arched his neck back, babbling a stream of nonsense that dissolved into just Lafayette’s name, again and again and again, his orgasm building.

“I’m gonna come, Alex,” Lafayette panted, hips starting to stutter.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon Laf, wanna feel you come inside me,” Alex panted back.

The first splash of wet heat inside him as Lafayette’s hips stalled and he slammed deep into Alex sent Alex over the edge, hot ropes of come painting his hand and belly as he clenched around Lafayette.

“Alex,” Lafayette breathed out his name like a prayer, and slowly pulled out. Dropped to the bed beside Alex and pulled him close, kissed his forehead.

Alex sighed happily and nuzzled against Lafayette, eyes closed, blissfully relaxed.

“Finally,” he said, soft.

“It was worth the wait, my love,” Lafayette whispered back. Held Alex close. 

“Yeah,” Alex smiled, kissed Lafayette’s neck softly, wasn’t sure he had ever felt so safe and loved and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who read, kudosed, commented, screamed at me on tumblr (ninyaaaaaaah). I appreciate it so very much. 
> 
> Thanks especially to brilliantboffins for commissioning this fic, encouraging me, chatting at me, pushing my comfort zones with writing (uh, where's the angst?!?!) and all around just being a really cool friend :D


End file.
